1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to transmitting or receiving contents data including sound data between a transmission terminal and a counterpart transmission terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of transmission terminals that are remotely located from one another through a relay device to facilitate communication among the plurality of transmission terminals through a communication network such as the Internet. With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards transmission systems provided with the above-described teleconference or videoconference capabilities.
Even in case there is a trouble in communication network or processing capabilities of the transmission terminal, the transmission systems may still transmit image data using the coding technique such as the H.264/Scalable Video Coding (SVC) as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-506461-A. However, there may be some cases in which image data cannot be transmitted even with the above-described coding technique, for example, when the transmission capability of the communication network is greatly lowered.